


Well shit

by ShipTheLap



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipTheLap/pseuds/ShipTheLap
Summary: Following 2x22 kiss. Some misunderstandings, some confessions. Likely a lot of fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kevin**

Well shit.

That was not what I went in there to do. Moose was crying one second and the next I was sucking his lips off his face. WHAT.AN.ASS. I mean I guess he kissed me first technically but the guy just lost his girlfriend I shouldn't have kissed him back and I sure as hell shouldn't have mauled him like I did.

But it's so hard to regret some of the best few minutes of my life. Because I wasn't lying last fall he's totally my type. He's the big lovable jock to my every 90s high school movie fantasy. And turns out he's a nice guy to boot. Just shit. Good kisser? Unbelievable.

But what I didn't know I needed was that hug. Being enveloped in his arms and cradled in his warmth was not something I knew I needed. Of course he gives the best bear hug ever. I might be willing to never get another kiss if I can be hugged like that again. Like I'm special enough to hold on to. Like I'm important to someone else's happiness. And I gave him everything I could in that moment. I was trying to offer comfort but I might have gotten more in return than I could have imagined.

I feel terrible about that kiss but my skin screams to be held by him again. And that Can.Not.Happen. He's grieving and I can't believe how selfish I'm being. I need to show him I can be his friend. I can listen but I don't want to hurt him or make things more complicated. No matter how much I might want it to be it can't be more than that. 

**—**

**Moose**

Well shit.

I kissed Kevin. I wasn't planning on it but all of a sudden he was in my arms and I've spent years feeling like my skin was going to turn inside out when I'm near him. And I can't regret it. I've never felt more alive than I did in those few minutes before that scrawny freshman scared the shit out of us and Kevin bolted. I could have kissed him for hours, maybe days, maybe as long as the last few years I've tried to avoid thinking about just how much I wanted to kiss him.

But Midge hasn't been gone even two weeks. And it just reminds me what an ass I've been. I loved her as a friend, as the sweet person she was but I wasn't "in love" with her. And she deserved that. She deserved someone to be madly in love with her and I stole that being the confused idiot I realize I've been. Honestly if she did have a fling with Fangs I hope it was amazing. I hope she got to be cherished the way I failed.

Because even I, king of playing dumb, can't play dumb anymore. I desperately want to kiss Kevin Keller again. Why the hell did I convince myself I didn't? Why did I let myself, and my dad, and my team and hell even Kevin tell me I couldn't be into guys. Big dumb Moose the caveman must be into girls.

But Kevin himself said it. The gay-o-meter doesn't read for me. Why would he bother being with me, the confused oaf. I have a feeling he was just being nice when he kissed me back. Or maybe I just confused the hell out of him like I did myself?

**—**

**Kevin**

For the next few weeks I see him in the halls almost every day hanging with the other football guys. He laughs along with them but I see him pause and stare off looking lost. It’s obvious he’s still grieving and it reminds me that even if I think I see him looking back I should probably let him try to get his old life back. Even though I want to give him a hug when I see that sad look (and slightly selfishly get one in return) I need to let him do normal things and get back to his regular happy life. He doesn’t need me, the disgraced former Sheriffs son and token gay kid, pining after him.

I’m mean totally not pining, nope. I have it all together. Moving on, yep, no problem.

**—**

**Moose**

I think this is what people call pining. Reggie just told a stupid joke, I think the punchline involved “titties”…shocker. I robotically laugh along as expected but I’m not really paying attention. I literally can’t think about anything other than that kiss. I’m trying to get things back to normal, hanging out with the guys, going to practice. But it’s not enough. Things won’t be the same again because I, without a doubt, am at the very least Kevin-sexual. Ok I’m full on bi with a massive Kevin focus.

I zone out a lot. I think people think I’m thinking about Midge and I should be. I do think about her, it’s terrible what happened and I still feel guilty about not being what she needed. But really, I’m reliving the seconds I had Kevin in my arms. What does that say about the old gay-o-meter? Obsessing about kissing Kevin again is pretty flipping gay…or bi or whatever.

At least if they assume I’m grieving Midge they won’t notice my glances at Kevin. Because it only took me years to convince myself I’m crazy about a dude it’s gonna take a little while before I’m ready to tell anyone else.

Yet I don’t think I can do this anymore. I don’t want to just float like this. The guys are great trying to make me feel like everything is back to normal. But I don’t want it to be normal. I want to be with Kevin. And I have zero idea how to make that happen when Kevin avoids me at every turn. Maybe he regrets what happened? Or maybe he realized he doesn’t want to be with the big lug? Things were insane for a while with the riots but at least I got to be around him more. Now we’re back to acquaintances at best and I miss him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress. I have plans for a few more chapters yet

**Kevin**

I might be crazy but I think Moose is trying to catch my eye. As I do everything I can to avoid the awkward conversation. Eek, I’ve developed ninja like skills to dash away ‘cause nope nope nope not going there. Mmmm I’d love to go there but no, grieving awkwardly bi-curious football players are no bueno.

**—**

**Moose**

Good god is he magic? See him one second poof gone the next. I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me. I guess I was right, he’s not interested. I really blew it. Slow Moose misses out again.  
…

“Kevin!” I croak when I slam into him turning a corner late for class. I grab I’m around the waist so I don’t knock him over. “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you I’m late for english.” Annnnd I realize I’m still holding him and hastily step back. “Um, hey Kev hows it going?” I stumble. _How’s it going??_ That’s what I go with?

“Good, um I’m late too, I’ll see you later” he mumbles and starts to walk away.

“Wait Kev, don’t go, can we talk a second?”I plead.

“Look Moose we don’t have to. I get it, I won’t tell anyone about the kiss I know you were just upset about Midge and I was there and…”

 _Huh??_ “Wait Kevin, what are you talking about?”

He looks confused. “Uhhh you’re not gonna tell me it was all a mistake and you don’t want me to tell anyone?” His voice goes up as he asks like he’s not buying it.

 _Oh god he thinks I’m ashamed of him._ “Wait what? No. God. Kevin I’ve wanted to kiss you since 8th grade science. I screwed up, I convinced myself I shouldn’t want to but Kev I don’t regret it.”

“Say what? No, you’re a football player and like…hot. That’s not how it works. That doesn’t happen to me.”

“YES IT DOES” I respond a little too forcefully. “It does, I do. I like you Kevin Keller. I have since I realized I spent a little too much time watching the hilarious nerd in the front row in science. I just don’t think I realized what that meant. Or didn’t allow myself to. My dad, my teammates, even you when I peeked my head out of the closet last fall. Everyone just assumes I’m supposed to be obsessed with getting girls. Big football player can’t like a guy, that’s not how the story goes. It does. I like you OK?” I suck in air as I finish rambling. I can’t read his face, I want him to smile maybe agree but he’s just staring at me.

“What about Midge Moose? When we kissed you were upset about your dead ex girlfriend, you don’t just turn around from that. I felt like such an ass for taking advantage of you.” He looks down. “Moose this all just seems a little crazy.”

“I know. I get it but Kev do you regret it?” I hold my breath waiting for his response. He makes me wait for what feels like forever.

“No.” It’s just a whisper and I hope I’ve heard him right. “No, I don’t regret it. It was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had and…I like you too. But Moose we can’t do this. Midge hasn’t been gone that long, you’re just figuring things out and frankly I don’t want to be left hanging again, the pathetic gay kid who keeps getting dumped.”

“Kevin I won’t leave you hanging” I realize I’ve grabbed his hand and drop it suddenly.

“You don’t know that Moose, things are nuts, this place is still reeling from everything and you haven’t even had enough time to process…” he cuts off

“I get it. I guess. I just, can we at least try to be friends? Not do this hiding around corners thing? I get you’re afraid I’ll let you down but give me a chance to be your friend at least? Not the weird kid in the back with a crush he doesn’t understand?” I smile awkwardly hoping he’ll give me a chance.

“Ha, yeah. We can try that. I mean I guess you’re a good guy after all we will see if we can raise another baby gay in the world. I’ll do my duty to the family.” He smirks at me. “I’m really really late now. I’ll see you around.”

**—**

**Kevin**

What the actual fuck? He’s liked me since the 8th grade?! I’m shook. On the one hand flattered obvs. On the other what the heck, this could have avoided so much angst. I get it though even I didn’t listen when he tried to reach out. The stereotypes fly in all directions.

Moose Mason ‘likes me’ and that makes me kinda tingly happy. I still think this is a mess and I’m not ready to jump in but maybe we can be actual honest friends this time. Would be nice to have someone who kinda gets what it’s like in this town. Someone who understands the loneliness. I don’t know what being friends will look like, we don’t really run in the same crowd, but even as I think it my phone chimes with a text.

_What’re you doing after school tomorrow?_

Uhhh literally nothing. Archie’s in jail and Betty, Veronica and Jughead are in full in Nancy drew mode without me. Anything to get out to the house so I don’t have to see my dad mope so much about having to step down at sheriff. It’s BS obviously but I don’t know what to say to him.

_Uh nothing?_

_Wanna go for a run with me?_

_Yeah, meet you at 4 pops?_

_Can’t wait_

Agreed.

 


End file.
